


Meet the Kids

by Alice_h



Series: Tales From the Rebellion [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Children of Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: A quick look at the children of Bright Moon





	Meet the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of Tales From the Rebellion is about 70% done, so in the meantime, get to know Sara and Celle! We'll see a bit more about how they came about later on in the series.

**Age:** 11

**Parents:** Catra and Adora

**Likes:** Climbing things

**Dislikes:** School work

First up, we have Sara! She's very much the more boisterious and lively one of the two, and is happiest when she can run, jump, climb... just generally expend some of the energy she has. As we saw in the first part of the series, she is more like Catra in looks and personality, and is very stubborn (just like her mum too!). She is very much in awe of her parents' escapades in the fight against the Horde, and as such is really into everything fighting, much to Adora's chagrin. Adora admires Sara's determination, saying it's the key characteristic to their family being who they are today, and she's glad that it got passed down to her daughter.

Despite her enthusiasm for fighting, Sara is not one to indiscriminately attack others (in fact, she's never been in a fight - a fact she lies about to most people!), and she's incredibly friendly, always chatting to others around her. It's this amicable demeanour (and their parents being best friends) that make her and Celle best friends.

**Age:** 10

**Parents:** Bow and Queen Glimmer

**Likes:** Stationery

**Dislikes:** Gory things

Celle (short for Étincelle, which means 'spark') is in some ways the opposite to Sara. She prefers more peaceful hobbies like reading, but is happy to go along with her best friend's wild ideas most of the time. Her personality is much more like her father - level-headed and organised - and her parents often find it amusing how the things she does mimic the things that Bow did when he was her age. 

When she was 8, Celle first realised that she'd inherited her mother's powers when she accidentally teleported out of a maths lesson. Since then, she's been working with Glimmer to be able to fully master them. She still has a way to go, but Glimmer is incredibly proud of her. Bow is as well, though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't take after him - when she was 6, he bought her a toy bow and arrow set. It lasted two days before Glimmer threw it in the bin after being hit with the 100th wayward arrow. Safe to say, Celle is not the most co-ordinated of children.


End file.
